In the Light of Day
by Magnus Lightwood
Summary: When the TARDIS sends Donna and Henri back in time, the Doctor has to protect Four while keeping himself under the radar. Meanwhile Donna and Henri are sent back to 1940 and separated in the middle of World War 2, which proves dangerous for Henri, while Donna taunts one of the most well known men in history. (Rated T for swear words and much violence)


**HEY! As promised I am finally writing an **_**I Am Number Four**_** and **_**Doctor Who **_**crossover! I'm so excited! I'm trying (along with the help of my friend's friend Juliet Potter) to get Silveus into **_**I Am Number Four**_**. I hope you love it! :D**

**The Tenth Doctor's POV – The TARDIS**

I fell against the side of the TARDIS and grunted as I hit one of the bars. I looked over to Donna to see her hanging on for dear life. A sudden surge of power hit us again and Donna was thrown back toward the doors. The TARDIS finally stopped and I let go, getting up to see if Donna was alright.

"Oi! Get off me. You said it wouldn't do that anymore!" She snapped as I helped her up.

I snapped back, "I didn't know we'd hit whatever made us shake everywhere. It's a she, by the way, not an it!"

"Where are we, anyway?"

I checked the scanners, which were showing little wavy lines and dots everywhere.

"Well?" She prodded me with my Sonic.

"I don't know," I mumbled.

I walked out to see a sign saying:

"_Welcome to Paradise, Ohio Population 5,243"_

"Wow. You promise me time and space, and we end up in Ohio. How does that work out?" Donna muttered.

I grabbed my Sonic Screwdriver and began to scan the area. There was high levels of unconcentrated power. Power that I recognized the instance I saw the readings.

"We should go. We should really, really go," I mumbled to Donna, grabbing her arm and backing up.

Donna shook her head, and began to walk off.

"I think whatever it is brought us here for a reason. Something needs help, and I intend to see what it is," She said stubbornly.

"No, I know the people of the race that created this power. We have to…"

"Doctor?"I heard a familiar voice call.

I sighed and turned around, facing an old Loric friend. He was standing by a truck with a kid. The kid was probably about 15 to 16 years old with dirty blond hair that was short and messy.

"Hello there, old friend. It's been a while since we last met. I'm guessing this is Four, who, of course, I've heard whispers and rumors about. What are you going by now?" I asked, knowing he wouldn't dare go by his Loric name here.

"Henri," He answered shortly.

_Hm. Henri, _I thought and shrugged to myself. I wish I knew how on Earth he recognized me, but I didn't want to ask just then. It wasn't the time nor the place. I saw the boy studying me with an almost fearful gaze. His gaze switched up to Donna and he didn't give her a second glance.

"Who's your friend?" Henri asked me, nodding towards Donna.

I grinned as I replied, "Oh, this is Donna. Good old Donna Noble!"

Henri and Donna shook hands as I began to examine this Four kid. I had learned about the Loric's war against the Mogs. He was tall, broad shouldered, and I could tell he had dyed his hair this color blond. He was almost as tall as I am and his intense stare made me shift slightly in my place. He reminded me of how I had been when I was younger. I could see the strain in being who he wanted to be and the need to be free. The want to run and never stop was apparent in his face, but his eyes seemed young, but defiant.

"So, you like it here in Paradise?" I asked him quietly.

He shrugged and muttered, "Don't know yet. I haven't really explored. Who are you? To Henri, I mean."

I shrugged. "Long story, really. Maybe he could tell you someday."

"How about you tell him?" Henri said, patting my back as he did.

I sighed, wishing I could leave. Nothing could go right here. I could just feel it, and the TARDIS acting up just made me feel even more uneasy.

"Donna, can you please wait in the TARDIS with Henri. I need to talk to Four for a minute."

"John," Four muttered quickly. "Call me John."

"Alright, John."

I turned back to see Donna close the TARDIS door behind them. I turned back to John, about to speak, when I heard a noise that made my heart sink.


End file.
